


Briial

by shielingas



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fanstasy, Possibly Future Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shielingas/pseuds/shielingas
Summary: Turid is the Dragonborn. Everyone's told her that she has to kill Alduin. But that's something she'd rather not do. But the people around her push her towards her destiny, despite her complaints. However, when she meets Alduin on the Throat of the World, something odd happens. A strange man with a powerful Shout leads to a change which Turid didn't expect. Human!Alduin/OC - T/M





	1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim, which is a shame as I'd add an option to side with Alduin, but alas, I do not. The only things I own here is my OC Turid (Briial) and the plot.**

* * *

Kill Alduin. That's what they had drilled into her from the very beginning. She is the Dragonborn. She is supposed to kill Alduin. It is the legend; it is the myth. It is the prophecy carved deeply into Alduin's Wall. She, the Dovahkiin, will kill Alduin.

However, Turid doesn't want to. She doesn't really know what she wants to do, but killing Alduin isn't on her agenda, so she decided, a few months ago, to keep this legendary prophecy on hold for a little while. Most people think that she has guts to put such an important prophecy in the backseat. But, her time has run out. She had joined the Dark Brotherhood in hope that they would provide a way to keep those calling her to fulfil her destiny away. But, like everything does, this had its limits. After she had become the Listener and been fulfilled the contract to kill the Emperor, the Blades, the ones she had been running from, caught onto where she was hiding. She hadn't meant to reveal herself, but when she had to shout her way through the Imperials gathering together to get revenge of their leader, it was impossible not to get noticed. The Blades turned up at the Dawnstar Sanctuary a few weeks later, demanding to speak to Turid. After a few hours and Cicero managing to kill some of Delphine's recruits, the Dovahkiin gave in. The Blades then forced her along the path she was not ready to take. All of this led up to her current situation.

Turid stands upon the Throat of the World, trying not to shake in the Blades armour she's wearing. She holds Dragonbane, the weapon the Blades are forcing her to use against Alduin. Her blonde hair, which she has no incentive to tie up, was blowing around viciously in the wind, strands whipping against her eyes as she tries to push them out of her view. Her Nordic looking face is tinted red from the cold, and her sapphire blue eyes are watering, a little because of the harsh wind, but mostly because of the terror that stands before her.

Alduin. In all of his glory. Scales as black as the Void; eyes as red as the blood that he had spilt countless times. He is a god.

She swears mentally at the Blades for making her do this. She would have sworn aloud, but as scared as she is, she cannot bring up the will to speak. It'll be a wonder if she's be able to produce the Shout she needs to defeat Alduin. At least she has Paarthurnax on her side, without his help she'll probably be paying a visit to the Dread-Lord sooner than she wants to. At this thought, she flicks her eyes to Paarthurnax, who is watching his zeymah, preparing himself for a battle he has long awaited for. Turid lets out a shuddery breath, closing her eyes for a moment. 'I wish I was not here,' she thinks, 'I wish none of this ever happened to me. I pray to all of the Divines, even to Akatosh, the father of the dragon I am being forced to defeat. I don't want to do this. If there was a way to stop this. So I don't have to kill Alduin, like everyone wants me to do.'

The deep, rumbling voice of her foe brings her out of her thoughts, "Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!" She opens her eyes and gazes upon her foe one final time before they meet in battle.

"Lost funt. You are too late, Alduin! Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!" Paarthurnax called out. And so the battle begins with those words. But it is not the battle the Dragonborn had thought it was going to be, yet without knowing it she had actually intended it to happen this way. For a Divine had heard her prayer. As Turid readies herself to use Dragonrend upon Alduin, an immense wave of fear pulses through her. Turid panics. There she is facing Alduin, and as she had been told many times, she was going to kill him. But she didn't want to. So, like anyone not wanting to do something, she runs away. She flees down the side of the mountain and hides behind a cluster of rocks, hoping they would give her cover for a few seconds. She quickly peeks over the top of the rock to see Alduin watching her, with an expression that would be recognised as amusement if she knew what Dov expressions looked like. "Ru! Ru nol zey, Dovahkiin! _Run! Run from me, Dovahkiin!_ You cannot escape my wrath," her dark foe calls down to her. Turid ducks down again, staring at the sword that glows purple in her hands. 'I'm going to have to kill Alduin,' she thinks, 'I have no choice.' Suddenly a blast of flame shoots over the top of the rock, close to singeing her. She holds back a scream, which she so desperately wants to let out. Turid stays crouched behind the rock, frozen in fear. No matter what she tells herself, she is not ready to face Alduin.

Turid jumps as a hand is gently placed on her shoulder. She snaps her head around to see a man who looks somewhat like one of the Greybeards, robes and all. Yet she did not recognise his face. He smiles gently at her and although he says nothing, she feels that he is telling her not to worry. She nods at him in reply, hope filling her, despite having no idea how this man would stop Alduin. The man puts his hand on her shoulder again and gives it a reassuring squeeze, before stepping out right into Alduin's path. Turid gasps when he does this and peeks over the top of the rock again. Her jaw drops as the man walked calmly towards Alduin, who is perched on the ridge of the mountain waiting for her to emerge. It takes her a few seconds to realise that Alduin could not see the man walking right in the path of his gaze. However, Turid doesn't have more time to contemplate this as suddenly a shout erupts from the man, creating a blinding white light. Every sound goes silent, the wind seems to stop and the cold seems to dissipate. Soon the light shrinks down to nothing and the Dragonborn releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. The wind returns and so does the cold, but the silence remains. Meekly, Turid peeks over the rock again – Alduin is gone, and so is the man who made him vanish. A sense of calm washes over her and a smile slips onto her lips; the heavy burden she was carrying lifted from her shoulders.

Turid clambers back up over the rocks and onto the snowy clearing on the peak. The first thing she sees is Paarthurnax, lying on his side. She runs up to him, hoping that he is, to put it bluntly, not dead. It does not take long for her to hear his heavy breaths; however, the old Dov is unconscious, probably an effect of the Thu'um the man used. 'That must have been a powerful Shout. Too bad that man disappeared, I would have liked to have known what it was,' the Dragonborn thinks to herself. After checking that Paarthurnax is not injured too badly, she walks over to look out at the view, to think through the events which had just taken place. In a way, she felt underwhelmed, like she had expected more to come from this, even if she hadn't really wanted to do it in the first place. But, now maybe she could actually have some peace, no one bothering her, asking her to be the hero. 'That would be nice,' she thinks, smiling to herself at the pleasant idea.

However, a loud grunt breaks the Dragonborn's silent thoughts. She steps away from her spot looking out at the world and turns around to see the source of the grunt. 'It could be that man who defeated Alduin for me,' she thinks hopefully. "Hello?" she calls, hoping to get a response. Moments after she speaks, she notices someone, who is not the man she was hoping it to be, trying to pull himself up. As she steps closer she notices this man is completely naked, making her gasp and avert her eyes for a second. But she can't help but look back at him. Her eyes gaze over his pale-skinned, statuesque body and up to his face. He has ebony black hair, which is thick and reaches down to the height of his collarbone. She steps closer to him, to see if she can help him, and maybe also to get a look at his face. Yet as she does, a snarl emanated from him, catching her by surprise. He manages to pull himself up, growling at her, "Fos lost hi drehlaan wah zey? Hi lost vorohah zey sahlo! Daal zey wah dii vahzah buld ahst ont, Dovahkiin! _What have you done to me? You have made me weak! Return me to my true form at once, Dragonborn!_ "

Turid does a double take. She recognises that voice. It belongs to the foe she had been facing but a few minutes before. She gawks at him, stammering out his name.

"A..A..Alduin?"

* * *

**Sup dudes! This is a story I'm gonna be writing while I'm obsessed with Skyrim and also when my inspiration is flowing. That means that updates may be a little random, but heh, seeing as I wrote this in one day, I'm sure I can keep something up. Anyways thanks for taking in interest in this and please follow, favourite and comment, as I would very much appreciate it. Other than that, drem kos voth hi! (Figure out what that means and I'll give you a virtual cookie with the next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 1

"A..A..Alduin?" I stammer, gawping at my foe, now in a human form. I cannot quite believe it. Perhaps this is all a dream. Perhaps this is a very realistic skooma hallucination. That has to be the explanation for this bizarre happening. But if it was a dream, then how did the blood and sweat that I'd been forced to put into this feel so real.

The human form of Alduin snarls at me, baring his teeth. Because of the utter madness of the situation, I cannot stop myself from erupting into hysterics, almost keeling over from the laughter shaking through me. The human Alduin becomes angrier at this, hurling himself towards me. For a moment, seeing the blind fury in his face, I feel panic hit me and I stop laughing, getting ready to run. But that instantly feeling vanishes as Alduin falls over face first into the snow. 'He probably doesn't know how to walk in this form,' I think, seconds before I notice Alduin's exposed butt cheeks. I throw my head back, howling with laughter. "Daar los ni moorus! This isn't funny! Stop mocking me, Dovahkiin! You did this to me to laugh as I struggle in your joor mortal form, didn't you?!" Alduin barks, trying to push himself up from the snow. I noticed that his cheeks were stained scarlet, either from the cold or embarrassment. But his words cross my mind, silencing me in my laughter, 'You did this to me'. He thinks I did it. It makes sense, as it seemed that as the man approached Alduin before he shouted, it seemed as if Alduin could not see him. Either the man was using some kind of invisibility potion or he knew a special spell. I look back down at him, avoiding my gaze from the exposed body part as to keep me from laughing again. "Alduin, I didn't do this to you," I tell him, trying to keep my voice calm and steady, as to show him that I am telling the truth. I don't know why I'm trying to converse with him. I should just stick Dragonbane through his exposed back and be done with this. 'But I don't want to,' that resilient voice in my head says. 'But I'm an assassin, killing him in this form is just like completing a contract,' the Dark Brotherhood part of my brain says. I listen to the first thought because I'm so used to thinking it. Alduin hisses at me, pulling me from my contemplation, "Hi nok! You lie! You are the only one who could have used such a foul Thu'um."

I am kept from speaking, however, by the mellow voice of my mentor, "Dovahkiin, what is happening here? Alduin, zeymah, how is it that you are in joor form?" I look over towards Paarthurnax, as does Alduin. He has awoken and is looking at both of us with curiosity, for I guess even he has never witnessed something such as this. "Zeymah, Brother," Alduin growls, "Dovahkiin drey daar wah zu'u. The Dragonborn did this to me. Rek lost duraal zu'u. She has cursed me." It surprises me that Alduin does not blame Paarthurnax for this as well, for his hatred for him was very clear. I do not have a chance to continue my thoughts as Paarthurnax directs a question towards me, "Is this true? Did you change Alduin's form into that of a joor?"

I shake my head, knowing that Paarthurnax will listen to what I have to say. "I did not. I do not know a shout capable of doing such things. The man who did this to Alduin certainly knew though," I tell Paarthurnax, hoping that Alduin will listen too so that he does not keep accusing me. It seems that Alduin is listening, as he snaps at me, "Tell me who this man is! So I can make him turn me back and then velaaz nau ok sil feast on his soul." I look over to Alduin, who has pulled himself up into a sitting position, which luckily from my angle does not show his, well y'know. I'd rather not think about that, as he is my greatest enemy, as the legends say. I shake my head again, "I do not know who he was. I have never seen him before in my life." Alduin snarls in anger and pounds a fist into the snow. He glares daggers at me, saying something in Dovahzul, which despite my lack of knowledge in the tongue, I know means something along the lines of 'fuck you'. I bite my lip and look over at Alduin, "If I knew who he was then I would have told you." Alduin glowers at me, silently conveying that given the chance, he would try to end my life in any possible way. 'Good to see that hasn't changed,' I think sarcastically; I notice Alduin giving me an odd look, but I think nothing of it.

"Dovahkiin," Paarthurnax interjects mine and Alduin's little spat again, clearly trying to actually do something about the situation. "You saw what this joor looked like. He is only joor, he cannot fly like the Dov, he cannot have travelled far from the strunmah. Tell me what he looks like – I can tovit search from the skies for him." I release a breath, a quick solution to this problem, meaning that I don't have to worry about my dragon-turned-human foe for much longer.

"He looked like a Greybeard," I tell Paarthurnax, "He even wore the robes. But I've never seen him around High Hrothgar before. Perhaps it would be a good idea if I went down to see if he is there or to ask Arengir if he's ever seen him."

Alduin looks between us, a brooding expression marked on his face. It is clear that he is not used to others having more power than him, especially the brother who betrayed him and the mortal who is prophesied to end him. As I look over at him, a sense of pity tugs at me, bringing forth the thought, 'It must be will-breaking to be thrust from being god-like to being in such a weak condition.' Alduin gives me another odd look, causing me to throw the thought from my mind. Despite hating my time with the Blades, their ideals seem to have rubbed off on me a little – I should not pity my enemy. Just then, a dark smile spreads across his face. "You think it is wise to leave dovah I, Alduin, alone?" He tries to stand up, wobbling unsteadily on his feet. Yet he cannot balance himself well enough, as he falls over onto his hands and knees. I smirk, calling to him in a teasing tone, "Really? You can't even walk. Maybe I will consider your words when you stop tumbling around like an infant." I obviously struck a chord, as Alduin growls at me, sounding more like the beast that he was.

"The Dovahkiin is right, zeymah. You are weak. But still, I will wait here for the Dovahkiin to return, in case something were to happen," Paarthurnax tells us. Alduin smirks at me, knowing that he's got the reaction he wanted from us. I ignore him, so he cannot try to gloat, turning to look at Paarthurnax. "Go now, Dovahkiin," he guides me simply. I nod, pivoting on my heel and heading down the mountain path.

As I walk away, however, a sharp ache in my temples appears. At first, it just seems like a simple headache, but the further I walk, the more painful it becomes. I stop, holding my hands to my head, though I know that won't help at all. I want to just sit down and wait out the pain, but I tell myself to keep walking – I have health potions in my pack back at High Hrothgar which will sort it out. I push forward, grinding my teeth to stop myself from screaming. But someone else screams. It takes me a few seconds to realise that it has to be Alduin. Either Paarthurnax has decided to gut Alduin alive or there was more to that man's shout that meets the eye. I hope it's the former, though the chances of that happening are as likely as Cicero becoming sane. At that point a voice enters my mind, it sounds as if it is spoken aloud, but I know it's inside my head. It takes me a few seconds to focus on the words, but when I do, I realise they are not in Cyrodilic but in the language used in Shouts, Dovahzul. The words are being spoken quickly, like the person thinking them is panicked or calling for help. 'Alduin,' I realise quickly. His words stop instantly, leaving a welcoming silence in my head.

'Dovahkiin?' I jump a little, hearing Alduin's deep voice as I've heard it so many times before, but inside my head. It sends chills down my spine. 'Yes,' I push the word forward in my brain, in a non-literal sense, hoping that it will work. It is strange how I am able to do it without thought, but then when I actually think about it, I'm not confident in what to do.

'My head is in pain, do you feel this too?' The calmness in his voice surprises me; I expected him to roar at me inside my head and deafen me with silent words. Shaking my head to myself, I again push forward the answer in my head, 'Yes.' A few seconds later, 'Come back to the peak. If we are closer to each other, then this pain might cease.'

'Oh lovely,' I think unconsciously, as I realise I was right in that the Shout did more than just turn Alduin into a human.

'I fail to see how you find this situation endearing,' Alduin's confused tone reverberates around my head. I sigh as I turn around to start walking back up the mountain. 'I was being sarcastic,' I tell him, annoyed that he cannot understand the simple concept of sarcasm. Silence follows my reply; it seems Alduin is not going to reply. Good, I'm finding this connection to be a little alarming.

I walk back up the mountain path, noticing that as I get closer to Alduin, the pain lessens. As I step into the view of the Dov and his now human brother, Paarthurnax turns towards me, looking intrigued. "Dovahkiin. Alduin informed me of your situation. Is it true?" he asks.

I nod, "Yes, it is." I walk up to stand near to Alduin, who is has managed to stand up now. The pain is now completely gone as if it were never there. Alduin remains silent at what I say but is glaring daggers at me. 'I didn't ask for this either,' I think, knowing Alduin will hear it. I should have expected what happens seconds later – Alduin lurches forwards, yelling at the top of his voice, "Saag mii nii! Hi los nokin! Hi drey daar wah zey ful tol hi vust thesk um voth dii hah ahrk wahl zey bo vorohah! Admit it! You are lying! You did this to me so that you could mess around with my mind and make me go insane!" Even though I don't understand what he is saying, I can guess what he's yelling at me for. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"Dovahkiin, I think it wise that you speak aloud, for it would benefit us all," he advises, giving me a look conveying that I shouldn't have done that. I hang my head, letting my blonde, wavy locks fall in front of my eyes. Paarthurnax continues, "It seems that you are bound to each other. If one of you strays too far from the other, then both of you will feel pain." I say nothing in response, letting Paarthurnax speak. Clearly, if I try to talk all I will do is cause friction. "It appears there is more to this than meets the eye. Finding the man who did this has become even direr. I will take to the skies to seek him, while you, Dovahkiin, will take Alduin down to High Hrothgar to see if the man is there." Paarthurnax pauses for a second, before awkwardly (if one could describe Paarthurnax as being awkward) continuing, "And perhaps get my brother some of the clothes that you mortals wear." As soon as he finishes speaking, Paarthurnax launches himself into the air and flies off.

I look over at Alduin – I have not forgotten his nakedness, but I was trying to evade my eyes from his exposed form as much as possible. It did not become apparent to me that Paarthurnax is uncomfortable around his brother when he is bare, as Alduin is in a mortal form. But, Paarthurnax understands the mortal idea of nakedness, so he probably feels embarrassed seeing his brother like this. I mentally face palm at my ignorance. Alduin stares at me for a second, as if waiting for me to do something. "I need help to walk, idiot. You said so yourself, I'm like an infant!" Alduin snaps. I raise my eyebrows, honestly surprised that the World Eater, my prophesied foe, is asking me to help him. I thought he'd be so stubborn that he'd slide down the side of the mountain on his bare buttocks than to be helped by me. But apparently Alduin does have some common sense, which is good, as I don't want to be stuck with an obstinate jackass for the entire time we are stuck like this. I nod, walking over to him, putting out my hand for him to take. He hesitates for a second before he reaches out for it with his own larger hand, which envelops round my own and grips tightly. His hand is as warm as the bricks of a fireplace after the flames have been reduced to embers, the bricks still giving out a pleasant heat conserved from the fire when it was burning bright. It surprises me how warm it is, as we are on the Throat of the World and being up here in nothing but one's skin would surely freeze someone to death in a matter of minutes. Yet, he is Alduin, ex-dragon. He probably kept his draconic warmth, I guess. That is a good sign, means that there is a chance to get him back to his original form, and the sooner we do that the better.

I pull Alduin up; with quite a bit of effort on my part because of course, the World Eater is a heavy bastard. In this moment, I can't help but look down towards his groin area. I know it's wrong, but they do say that the hero always gets a little peek. His skin is so pale it looks like his manhood made of pure ivory. His length is large, very large. I've never seen a man's rod that long before. It would be quite terrifying to try to get him inside of me, yet it still seems quite appealing. I mean, I am the Dragonborn, I'm totally up for the challenge… I mentally slap myself – I cannot and should not be thinking that. I'm supposed to kill Alduin, not fuck him. And I'm pretty sure that if I even hinted at it with him, he'd snap my neck in seconds. I flick my eyes up to Alduin's face, hoping to not be caught looking. But my blue eyes meet his crimson ones. They are glistening and he has a smirk dragged across his dark lips. I want to look away from him. I don't. I stare right at his smug face. Right up close I can see that his milky skin is completely clear of any marks. He has wide defined cheekbones and a strong jawline. He appears cleanly shaven and his black eyebrows are smooth but angled, seeming like they have been drawn on with charcoal. His lips are thin, but his upper lip looks like two perfect peaks and his lower lip looks like a gently sloping valley. "Look at me all you like, Dovahkiin, but it is not going to help our situation in any way," Alduin says, cutting me from staring at him. I sigh, knowing that he's right and I was stupid of me to stare at him anyway. I pull his arm further over my shoulder and face forward.

"Are you ready to walk? It's probably the same as walking as a dragon, but without wings to support you, you have me." I tell him.

He nods, taking a step forward as I do, though he is a little slower than I am. We are able to move a few metres in a few minutes, which annoys me a little, but if I am to be stuck with this bastard, then I have to just bear with it and help him. As we slowly make steps down the mountain, my mind turns to the question, 'How are we going to explain this to the Greybeards?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the first chapter. It's in 1st person as I like to write the prologue and epilogue in 3rd person and the main parts of the story in 1st. Sorry this chapter wasn't up that quickly, I could have got it done sooner, but I forgot to upload it (as it’s also on FanFiction.Net, where I had). Anyway, thank you for reading this, even if I'm not a master at updating quickly.


End file.
